Diana
Princess Diana of Themyscira is the Amazon Princess, the Immortal demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Queen Hippolyta, and niece of Antiope and Menalippe. Born on the mythical and mystical island of Themyscira, Diana was raised by her mother Queen Hippolyta, and two aunts Antiope and Menalippe, to protect herself and be ready for the outside world through warrior training. Now residing in "Man's World", she goes by the name Diana Prince while hiding within society as an antiquities dealer, and is known throughout the media as the first and foremost superheroine Wonder Woman. Biography Early Life Diana was born five thousand years ago on the island of Themyscira to Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, and brought to life by the Greek God Zeus. Arrival of Steve Trevor ]] To be added Fight against the Central Powers Hiding The Truth ]] At some point, Diana began leading a double life as antiquities dealer Diana Prince in order to conceal her true identity from the rest of the world, deciding that humanity wasn't worth saving and giving up being Wonder Woman. In 2015 when Diana learned that Lex Luthor had obtained a photograph of her from 1918, she began tracking down the photo to protect her identity as an Immortal Amazon. ]] While attending a party at the Metropolis Library, she witnessed Bruce Wayne planting a hacking device into Luthor's system. She promptly stole the device and left the event to get her picture. When Bruce confronted her, she confessed that though she took the device, she was unable to retrieve the photo, as the data the device had copied had military-grade encryption. She went on to defend her actions as borrowing instead of stealing, and then told him that the device was already in Bruce's Aston Martin DB Mark III. Sometime later, Diana received an email from Bruce, which not only contained her photo, but also files on files on several gifted individuals, including herself. An alarmed Diana then decided to return home to Themyscira having retrieved her photo. At Metropolis International Airport, Diana had just boarded her plane home when she saw the Battle of Stryker's Island on the news. Realizing that she could not stay away from humanity any longer, she left the airport, donned her combat regalia, and arrived in the nick of time to save Batman from Doomsday's otherwise fatal attack. ]] While her initial appearance caused some comedic confusion between Batman and Superman, the three of them wasted little time in steadying themselves for the battle. In fact, Diana was the first of them to charge into battle with a war cry, and showed herself to be a fierce, brave, and relentlessly skillful warrior, especially given how she never gave up in her assault even when Doomsday knocked her weapons aside and herself to the ground repeatedly. Ultimately, Diana was the one to restrain Doomsday with her lasso, enabling Superman and Batman to give the monster their respective finishing blows, though the battle concluded with a tragic loss: Superman's life. As Lois openly broke down and mourned by Superman's corpse, Diana did so silently alongside Bruce. The Dawn of Justice Following Superman's death, a memorial was held in Metropolis while his body was privately buried in Smallville. Diana attended the actual funeral with Bruce, and observed that the common folk only knew to honour Superman as a soldier. When Bruce pleaded with her to help him find the other meta-humans like her from Luthor's files, Diana cynically responded that they might not want to be found, and added in her own reasons for being in seclusion despite her unique abilities: she had been disillusioned by Man's World a century ago, and believed that unity against threats was impossible for mankind. At this, Bruce assured her that there was still goodness in mankind, and that there was a need for meta-humans like her to band together and fight. A thoughtful, contemplative Diana then asked him the reason for such beliefs, and he replied that it was just his instincts. Appearance Diana is an exquisite Amazonian woman: standing tall at six-feet, with an olive complexion, brown eyes, long and naturally flowing dark brown hair, and an athletic physique. Before wearing her armor, Diana wore her everyday Themysciran clothes which consists of a one piece outfit like her warrior garbs. It is a mix of dark brown, and very light brown color, with a loose skirt, dark brown sandals that go below her knees. She has her hair tied back in a long braid ponytail, and on her wrists are her bulletproof bracelets. Dressed in her warrior garbs, Diana wears a dark red armor body plate that bears a gold Eagle-shaped breastplate (the symbol of her father Zeus), and a matching golden W-shaped belt plate. Below this is a very dark-blue skirt and knee-high dark red armored combat boots. On her head is a gold tiara. Whilst in combat mode, Diana wears a brown leather strap across her chest and around her waist, that has attachments to carry her various weapons on (with her sword and shield being strapped to her back and her lasso to her hip), and finally on her wrists are her silvery bulletproof bracelets. Whilst blending into Man's World as "Diana Prince", she was shown to have an intelligent and sophisticated sense of fashion with a touch of sensuality: elegant formal dresses and stunning day wear that sets off her physique to advantage, well-coiffed hairstyles that enhance her impression of being a charming and graceful yet fully matured woman, along with expensive jewelry. Abilities See Also: Amazons *'Superhuman Strength' - Due to her divine nature, Wonder Woman possess vast superhuman strength stronger than most Amazons but not quite nearly as strong as Kryptonians. *'Superhuman Speed' - While not quite as fast as the Flash, Diana can run and fly at considerable superhuman speed, and uses her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. * Superhuman Reflexes - Diana reflexes are at peak superhuman level, being fast enough to accurately block speeding bullets being fired at her from multiple angles and at very close range. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Diana's advanced Amazon musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Durability' - Diana's Amazon skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting her a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike Superman, she is invulnerable to any type of magic. She is also highly resistant to energy-based attacks, managing to survive even a tremendously destructive blast from Doomsday. However, Diana can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which she is vulnerable. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. *'Superhuman Healing Factor' - Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Diana. However, due to her Amazon metabolism, she is able to heal a few times faster than a normal human. However, she cannot heal from moderate to catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs and must then resort to a ritual to restore her back to full health. *'Semi-Immortality' - Due to her being the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, Diana is an Immortal, capable of living for eternity without visibly aging, with Diana having lived for at least 5,000 years. However, she may be beyond illness, but is definitely not beyond death or destruction. * Master Combatant: 'Diana is extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons, though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso and sword, with centuries of combat experience. This makes her one of the most powerful individuals in the universe, capable of challenging even the likes of Superman and Doomsday. Weaknesses *'Limited Invulnerability - Although Princess Diana has nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Sharp objects, such as knives and bullets can pierce her skin like they would any other human's, which is why her combat armor and bulletproof bracelets are such crucial parts of the Amazon's weaponry. Equipment *'Bracelets of Submission' - two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Diana wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are also durable enough to block Doomsday's thermal blast. *'Lasso of Truth' - a specialized indestructible magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. *'Wonder Woman's Armor' - Amazonian armor passed down to Diana by her mother Hippolyta, in order to protect her during battle. *'Wonder Woman's Shield' - a magical Amazonian shield that Diana uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is virtually indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful energy attack from the monster Doomsday. *'The Sword of Athena' - a magical Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its magical element, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure otherwise invulnerable Kryptonians, such Doomsday. *'God Killer Sword' - A magical ancient sword that has the power to kill the Gods that Diana used during the war to end all wars. Personality "A hundred years ago, I walked away from mankind; from a century of horrors...Men made a world where standing together is impossible." In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, before her true identity was revealed, Diana was first introduced as a beautiful yet mysterious woman who not only caught Bruce's eye at the party of the Metropolis Library, but also stole his hacking device. Her successful theft and the subsequent stealth she demonstrated in escaping from Bruce at the party proves that she was not to be underestimated. Later on, during her second encounter with Bruce at an exhibition, Diana gave the impression of being somewhat of a misandrist - she commented to Bruce that he proved to her that men were "born with no natural inclination to share", but also told him the true reason behind her theft, and that she had actually returned to the device to him. This seems to indicate that, when it came to crucial matters such as keeping her true identity a well-guarded secret, Diana's morals could be ambiguous, but she was also realistic enough to concede defeat when it seemed inevitable (she failed to retrieve the information from the device due to its encryption). It was when Doomsday surfaced did we see Diana's most positive qualities reveal themselves: fierce courage, steely determination, and steady perseverance. Despite the fact that Doomsday seemed to be too much for even her, Batman, and Superman to handle, Diana never gave up during their battle with the monster, and was, in fact, responsible for restraining the monster for both her comrades to deliver the finishing blows. Very much like Bruce, Diana was genuinely grieved by Clark's death, and attended his funeral. After the event, she displayed a world-weary cynicism when Bruce told her to help him find the other meta-humans mentioned in Luther's files, and revealed that she had retreated from Man's World into seclusion due to long-ago events that took away her belief in the unity of humanity against all threats. However, it appeared that Bruce had still managed to convince her to give mankind a second chance, for she walked away without disagreeing with his views that there was still goodness in humanity. Appearances *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' }} Trivia *Gal Gadot is the first non-American actress to portray the character. **Gal Gadot the second non-American actress cast as the character, the first being Megan Gale for George Miller's canceled "Justice League Mortal" *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice marks the live-action cinematic debut of Wonder Woman. **The film version is based on the New 52 version of the character, who was fathered by Zeus and Hippolyta. *Gadot practiced kung fu, kickboxing, fencing, jujutsu and capoeira in order to prepare for the role. *Gal Gadot described Diana in Wonder Woman as a more naïve, young idealist, and pure, a very different person than who she was in Batman v Superman. See Also *Themyscira *Steven Trevor External Links * * Category:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Cyborg secret keepers Category:Flash secret keepers Category:3,000 BC births